Don't Blink
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Another episode prediction, with a balcony scene! (was in ch.1 but moved to ch.2) Warning spoilers for new trailer on new episode! Adrian reveals himself to Ladybug finally solving the love square... how will she take it? Can they ever go back to the way things used to be?


**MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU ARE NOT KEEPING UP WITH THE NEWEST EPISODE TRAILERS! You have been warned.**

 **Ok so this is another small prediction story of a scene in the new trailers where Adrian de-transforms in front of Ladybug and it seems afterwords she was angry with him for it and we get Kigame comforting him and LUKA flirting with Marinette. So going by that trailer I have decided to again write another balcony scene to predict what I think might go down or at least a small version of it. (In hopes we get another balcony scene). And for clarity I am making A LOT of assumptions. We don't know if that reveal really happened or if it was just a dream and has Adrian all worked up scared to really do it or not, or if it really happened. We don't even know if Marinette in turn revealed herself... though I doubt it. WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT PART WAS AT THE BEGGINIGN OF THE EPISODE OR LATER, GUYS THE FULL REVEAL COULD STILL HAPPEN! Adrian might have been doing that after he talked to Kigmae and after the ice rink. We have no idea! So I am going with it really happened at the beginning and Ladybug got mad and ran off. So this could be one hundred percent wrong or kinda right or right on the money... we will see! Either way please enjoy!**

 **Sudden realization while writing...: OH MY GOSH! I just thought of this after writing this... What if he revealed himself to her because she finally told him her crush was on Adrian Agrest! That would explain soooooo much! I am literately re-writing this now that I thought of it! So I guess next chapter will be the original for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I clearly don't own the show. So don't sue me ok. Sue Chloe, she could use a reality check.**

 _Don't Blink_

Come on M'lady, I promise I won't do anything stupid like go after the guy. I would just like to know what I'm up against. So please just tell me who has your heart?" Chat asked as gently as he could. He just wanted to know if it was someone worthy enough for her. And to make sure they won't hurt her.

"You know curiosity killed the cat right?" She quipped. She was trying to get him off the subject. But he just stood there and crossed his arms. His face was still slightly smiling, but it was clear he wasn't budging until he got an answer.

She was very hesitant. She didn't like the idea of her partner knowing. She thumbled with her hands and looked at the him and asked, "You PROMISE not to go after him or anything?" She asked sternly.

He simply nodded his head and held up his right hand and said, "Cat's honor." He grinned.

She kept wringing her hands while looking down and finally told him with a fierce blush on her face.

"His name is Adrian." When she said it she couldn't help but smile fondly. He on the other hand was dumbstruck.

"Yo- you don't mean Adrian AGREST the model do you?!" His voice went higher then she was used to hearing it. That was enough to make her at least tilt her head up a little more and look at him as she shyly said, "Yes."

Chat's mind stopped working for a minute... or maybe it was just working overtime. It... it was him. It was HIM. IT WAS HIM! HIS LADY WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM! Finally when that sunk in the rest seemed to follow. This whole time... and he was only competing with HIMSELF! How ridiculous was that! All this heart ache was for nothing. He already had her heart. Just the wrong side of him.

The next thing she knew he was laughing. It started out as a sort of inhuman grin and then a giggle, and then it just turned into a full out crazy laugh that made him literately fall to his knees and hold his stomach. She couldn't believe it. Well at least he didn't seem mad. But after a couple of minutes of it and him partially saying "are you serious" in between breathes she finally felt more embarrassed then she was before.

"YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!" She shouted at him. That got his attention. He finally calmed down enough to realize that her face was about as red as her mask and she looked like she was about to cry. That was enough like a bucket of cold water thrown on him. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I'm i'm sorry M'ladybug." He started while whipping the tears from his eyes and he went to her masked face and did the same for her. She let him rest his hand gently on her cheek as he said, "I didn't mean to be rude I swear. It just shocked me, that's all." He let his hand fall from her face and to his side.

"Why would it shock so much that you would laugh at me?" She was calmer now, his gentile touch and genuine face was enough to let her know that she must have misunderstood the reason for his laughter.

"It's just that all of this has been pointless."Chat grinned at her knowing she wasn't getting it yet. "I'll make it easier on you. Don't blink." He said as he took a couple steps back from her. She still didn't understand what was happening until he said, "Claws off" and suddenly Adrian was standing in front of her.

Adrian.

Adrian Agrest.

Adrian Agrest the guy she is in love with.

Adrian who is is apparently Chat Noir her partner, who has been flirting with her and proclaiming his love for her this entire time.

Her partner who she just told who she was in love with. That she just told that she was in love with... with... WHAT?!

Her head hurt so badly. Her eye started to twitch. She couldn't handle this.

Adrian was so excited he couldn't help but run back to her and hold her hands in his and jump up and down and explain it all. She was still processing. He is her partner. This entire time she has been running around with him and saving Paris with him. And has been fangirling over and memorizing him. He was right next to her this entire time. Cracking jokes, flirting, fighting side by side. Even now he is holding her hands and looking at her the same way he normally would, just without the mask. He was acting like Chat but looked like Adrian. Because he is Adrian. Because Adrian is Chat noir. Her partner she just told …. She ...She... she just told Adrian she loved him.

She just told Adrian she loved him.

SHE JUST TOLD ADRIAN SHE LOVED HIM!

He was waiting, excitedly, for her to put the pieces together. To solve the love square they had created between themselves. He was waiting for her to smile and be happy. He waited... and waited... and then finally her face changed.

"How..." She started.

"I know right!" He exclaimed still jumping on his heels.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" She yanked her hands out of his and backed away.

He was confused. What did he do? Why was she upset with him? They could be together now.

"Look I know you didn't want us to know but can't you see we've been going through all this for no reason! This is why I wanted us to know, so we wouldn't have to suffer just in case..." he was cut off by her shriek.

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW!" She cried out tears flowing freely down her face. She hugged herself like she was hurt. He didn't understand. He would never understand. She finally ran off. Leaving him to wonder what he had done to them.

 **Alright. So I actually completely re-wrote this after I realized that she might have told him her crush, as I had said earlier. So the next chapter will be the original scene I had planned for this. Oh and if you would like me to write more about Luka and Marinette I can... this wasn't focused on that so I didn't add any... but if you want me too... I'm sure I can write another with the other scenes that could have been happening. Otherwise, let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
